FORTUNE FURY 2K18
}} FORTUNE FURY 2K18 is an upcoming fighting game in development by RoseRed. The game is slated for a release in 2018 for the Nintendo Switch, Nintendo DSGo, and Steam. FORTUNE FURY 2K18 is a one-on-one fighting game featuring many of the world's most recognizable billionaires pitted against one another in battle. The developers of the game intend to expand upon the content of the game periodically after its release with both paid and free expansions. The game is being followed by a sequel set to release in 2020, FORTUNE FURY 2K20. Gameplay The gameplay of FORTUNE FURY 2K18 is inspired heavily by that of two-dimensional Dragon Ball Z fighting games such as Dragon Ball FighterZ. It also mimics elements from the Super Smash Bros. series such as much more simple controls for a fighting game. Characters' strength is determined by how much energy they have charged up, and as such their attacks are dependent on charging up energy. The characters' energy slowly increases as they are attacked, but it also may be recharged by manual input from the player. Apart from energy, each character also has health. Simple enough, the character is defeated when their health runs out. Each character has an independent weight and speed and may have different benefits and hindrances based simply on their character. When a character has fully charged their energy gauge, they may do a finisher attack which does a great amount of damage on the opponent. However, finisher moves are hard to land and thus must be used strategically. Moves * or - Attack - This is a simple attack such as a punch or a kick. This can be done in a combo by hitting the button in a rhythm, or can be charged up by holding the button. Regular attacks will do no knockback, but a charged attack will. * or - Special - The neutral special is the same for every character: they will shoot a small projectile attack at their opponent which will take up a very small amount of the gauge. This attack is primarily done to stun the target shortly, as it does not deal much damage. ** + - Range Special - The range special is, as the name implies, ranged. Dodging a ranged attack is considerably easy, so these must of course be used strategically. Ranged specials are, for most characters, the strongest type of special. ** + - Buffer Special - Buffer specials do not do much damage. They do, however, have a great amount of knockback. The main purpose of the buffer special is to create distance between the player and the opponent. ** + - Rush Special - The rush special is the opposite of the buffer special. The purpose of this attack is to close the gap between the player and the opponent through a high-speed attack. This does a decent amount of damage and may be easy to avoid. ** + - Finisher - The finisher move intends to use the character's full power to unleash a very powerful attack on the opponent. This attack will vary greatly based on which character uses it. It is quite easy to dodge a finisher attack as well, so timing for this attack is crucial. * or - Recharge - This command will simply recharge the character's energy gauge as long as the button is held. The player may not move or use any type of attack while they are recharging, thus it is ideal to recharge when there is great distance between the player and opponent. * - Grab - The player will grab the opponent which will stun them, then any type of attack may be used against them. Grabbing the opponent is quite difficult as it requires complete close contact with the opponent which could be risky for a long enough time. * - Block - The player will block all attacks for as long as the button is held. This reduces damage taken by attacks by 90%. The player may not move or attack while they are blocking, but their block may easily be broken by a powerful enough attack. * - Dodge - The player can dodge by moving the right stick in the direction of which they wish to dodge. The dodge is quite brief but the player cannot dodge again for another 2 seconds after they last dodged. Thus, dodges must be used strategically. Modes Versus Versus Mode is the very basic multiplayer fighting mode. The player can choose any character and any stage and simply fight it out. This can be played with either local or online multiplayer. Versus mode can be played as a simple 1-on-1 fighting mode or using tag team mode. Tag team mode allows the player to choose 4 characters to be on a team who can be tagged in or out. A tag team game ends when all of one player's characters have been defeated. Campaign Campaign Mode is the main story mode for FORTUNE FURY 2K18. In this story, the billionaire of the player's choice wishes to accumulate enough wealth to become the single richest person alive. They set out on a quest to do so through campaigning across the world and laying the roots for businesses in various locations. However, other billionaires seem to have the same idea and are completely willing to use violence to defend their territory. Thus, the billionaire the player controls must defeat all of the other billionaires in battle in order to be the One True Wealthiest Person Alive. The campaign mode functions like a board game similar to Smash Tour in Super Smash Bros. 4 but mainly draws inspiration from Monopoly. At the beginning of the turn, all of the billionaires on the board roll a dice from 1-10. The player will move across the board however many spaces they roll. When they land on a space, they have the option of setting up a factory here. Factories are specialized; they will accumulate wealth for a player but they will also increase a single stat of a player. Other billionaires can set up factories on the same space as other billionaires, and the more money that is invested in each factory will translate into other players' factories decreasing in size. There are eight players in each campaign mode game. If a player crosses paths with another player on the board, they will both be stopped in their tracks and go to battle at the end of the turn. If a player does not cross paths with another, they will simply fight a generic opponent at the end of the turn. If a player is defeated three times, they are out of the game. When a player is defeated, the players that contributed to their defeat will inherit a portion of their wealth. The goal of the game is to be the last player standing. When there are only two players remaining, regardless of how many times they have lost, they will have one final battle against each other. Whoever wins this battle is the ultimate victor of the game. Campaign Mode may be played through multiplayer online, but not locally. Lobbyists Throughout the course of a campaign, various types of activists will gradually spring up and rally against the billionaires. The federal government, at this point, can place heavy regulations on their business practices if the rallying crowd becomes large enough. In the game, this translates to the decreasing of the player's stats. The best way to avoid this is to invest in lobbyists. This can be done at the start of every turn and will cost a percentage of the player's fortune. Once done, these lobbyists will funnel your money into politics and either slow or prevent legislation from being passed. However, since, the lobbying business is quite shady, some lobbyists will take much or all of the fortune for themselves. Thus, the player has to gauge their benefits versus their losses when investing in potential lobbyists. Revolts Slowly but surely, the exploited denizens of the places players have placed their factories upon will grow tired of it. Revolts will spring up periodically throughout the game, and they can only be quelled by expending huge sums of money to silence them. However, they can also be stopped if two or more billionaires cooperate to fight the revolutionaries. As more players are removed from the game, revolts grow more and more likely. When only two players remain, the game enters "permanent revolution" mode. Revolts at a factory will prevent a player from gaining any benefits from the factory in question. If a revolt is not silenced, they will easily spread to bordering factories. If a battle between two billionaires takes place at a location in rebellion, they will take twice the environmental damage from stage obstacles. Furthermore, the battle timer will be turned on, to 100 seconds. Roster The following includes all of the playable characters in the initial release of FORTUNE FURY 2K18. The roster includes the very richest people in the world as well as a few of the most recognizable faces of billionaires who do not fall into the very richest group. Eight characters from the start are hidden and only may be unlocked through defeating them in Campaign Mode. Secret Stages The playing field on all of these stages is simply a flat straight line, though the camera angle may be changed with considerable action. Stages are made unique by the fact that they have background obstacles that can interfere in the battle and deal damage or hinder a character's stats. Players can choose to turn off stage obstacles, however, even in Campaign Mode. There are thirty stages included in FORTUNE FURY 2K18. However, ten stages are secret and must be unlocked through winning Campaign Mode while having a Megafactory at said stage. As such, only one stage can be unlocked per campaign. Secret Expansions ''Class Divide In 2019, ''FORTUNE FURY 2K18 will receive its first expansion pack, titled Class Divide. It has been confirmed that the expansion will introduce new gameplay and story elements alongside new characters and stages. Much more information is to be revealed at RoseRed's presentation for Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018. Character Ballot The character ballot can be found here. With a rapidly growing fanbase, the developers of FORTUNE FURY 2K18 found that they must appease their fans in order to make a profit off of their video game. Above is a link to the character ballot, which gives players an opportunity to vote on what characters they would like to be added into future expansions to the game. Trivia *About 97.5% of the budget of FORTUNE FURY 2K18 was directed to acquiring the rights to use the names of megacorporations and CEO's. *In the Russian Revolution stage, all instances of a flag with a hammer and sickle have been replaced with a red flag showing an Amazon logo. Category:Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2018 Category:Seacastles Category:Nintendo DSGo Games